


Le Cerf Blanc

by SenZen_Travers



Category: Chronicles of Amber - Roger Zelazny
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Flirting, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-01
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenZen_Travers/pseuds/SenZen_Travers
Summary: Fiona vient chasser à Arden sans aucune arrière-pensée.Julian, évidemment, lui tient compagnie, sans aucune arrière-pensée non plus.
Relationships: Fiona/Julian (Chronicles of Amber)





	Le Cerf Blanc

Elle est venue pour apprécier la beauté d'Arden au printemps, a-t-elle dit, ses yeux verts luisants d'une malice à peine dissimulée.

Il a souri et a prétendu la croire ; loin de lui l'idée de refuser la compagnie de sa sœur préférée, a-t-il dit, et la phrase était aussi sincère que le contexte mensonger.

Est-elle venue pour une proposition d'alliance, une tentation ? Il ne s'est jamais tellement soucié de lui dissimuler son opinion d'elle, ne s'arrêtant qu'aux mots ou aux actes qui le perdraient. Bien sûr, leurs autres sœurs se sont retirées plus ou moins ouvertement de la lutte pour le pouvoir ; Deirdre et sa mollesse, Florimel et son opportunisme, Llewela et son retrait des affaires ambriennes...

Mais Fiona a l'intelligence vive de sa mère, et des frères préférés à favoriser si ses propres ambitions ne lui suffisent pas ; Bleys et Brand, tous deux vivement intéressés par la situation actuelle.

Obéron a disparu, le trône est vacant, et les différents partis réunissent leurs partisans.

Julian connaît d'avance son camp : celui du plus fort. A priori, Eric ; c'est le plus légitime, celui que soutiendra Benedict, et Julian n'a aucune envie de s'attirer l'animosité de son frère aîné. Gérard devrait les rejoindre pour le bien d'Ambre... Caine est un opportuniste ; il joindra les plus nombreux.

Fiona doit le savoir ; pourtant, elle l'a joint pour une journée de chasse, montée sur une jument noire qui ne vaut pas Morgenstern mais attrape son lot de cerfs. L'animal est beau, son port royal, sa carrure fine mais vigoureuse. Fiona a besoin d'aide pour monter, ses pieds minuscules se lovant avec naturel dans la paume gantée de Julian lorsqu'elle s'y appuie.

Le printemps n'en est qu'à ses premières floraisons, mais le soleil est déjà – presque – assez fort pour justifier la robe légère de sa sœur, la peau blanche de ses épaules brillant sous la lueur dorée des rayons. Il la mène à travers les parts les plus sombres d'Arden, les rives traîtres des rivières, les reliefs abrupts des aspérités du terrains, l'épaisseur touffue des zones les moins accessibles des bois, et admire le sourire négligent qu'elle continue à imprimer à ses lèvres tout en maîtrisant sa jument d'une main de fer.

Il ne la désire pas que pour le plaisir d'une rébellion adolescente contre les désirs paternels, après tout.

La sueur perle légèrement sur sa peau laiteuse, retenant le feu roux de ses cheveux dénoués, et elle arrache l'un des rubans de sa robe pour les attacher d'une main. Julian sourit et pousse Morgenstern au galop.

Elle le rattrape quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux fous de sa jument témoignant assez de l'origine surnaturelle de sa vitesse.

\- On m'abandonne ? crie-t-elle, la voix amusée.

\- Un cerf, prétexte Julian avec l'aisance d'un menteur exposé.

Fiona éclate de rire, son timbre teinté d'une excitation assez rare pour qu'il l'enregistre soigneusement. Il sent la magie avant d'en voir les effets – la créature paniquée qui file soudain entre les fourrés, sa robe blanche étincelant sous les rayons qui traversent les feuillages hauts.

\- Celui-ci ? suggère-t-elle, la courbe délicate de ses lèvres pleines courbées par l'amusement et le plaisir de la chasse.

Il rit en retour, presse Morgenstern.

\- Exactement. La bête est belle. Il ne faudrait pas la manquer.

\- Oh, j'approuve.

Maintenant qu'une proie est choisie, que Morgenstern peut davantage démontrer sa vitesse, la chasse gagne en excitation. Le cerf est vicieux, prend avantage de tous les terrains qu'il a montrés à Fiona, se faufilant dans les fourrés, franchissant d'un bond les cours d'eaux. La jument de sa sœur finit par trébucher en négociant une pente traîtresse, s'effondrant avec un hennissement déchirant ; sa cavalière a déjà bondi en croupe de Morgenstern, ses mains fines s'agrippant à la taille de Julian avec une force d'Ambrienne. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait quelques traits d'esprit à disposition pour la féliciter de ses réflexes, ou lui offrir ses condoléances quant à la jument ; mais la chasse est lancée, la proie toute proche, lentement fatiguée, l'éclat blanc de sa robe luisant de plus en plus fréquemment entre les fourrés à mesure que les chiens la pressent, et la soif de sang clos ses lèvres. Elle partage son silence et, l'espace d'un instant, les mains de Julian se crispent sur les rênes tant le désir de la plaquer au sol lui tord soudain les entrailles. Il a déjà commis l'irréparable sur des Ombres éloignées, où le feu roux agrippé à lui n'avait plus sa sorcellerie ou son venin, mais ce n'était pas l'originale. Ce n'était pas _elle_.

Il manque rater l'apparition suivante du cerf, la crispation soudaine du bras de Fiona autours de sa taille l'avertissant avant même qu'il n'aperçoive l'animal. Il crie aux chiens de se retirer. C'est la fin, il le sent, la certitude d'un chasseur chantant dans le moindre de ses nerfs tendus, et il veut la bête pour lui.

Julian ne saurait dire quoi, du sort de Fiona ou de sa lance à lui, atteint le cerf le premier. L'espace d'un instant, il sait qu'il la hait pour lui avoir volé le moment. Il arrête Morgenstern d'une torsion brutale sur ses rênes, le cœur battant à toute allure, et se retourne vivement pour l'agripper par le bras.

Le noir des iris de Fiona a dévoré le vert de ses yeux, la sueur collant le tissu de sa robe légère aux courbes de son corps. Elle le contemple sans la moindre crainte, la bouche ouverte en un sourire, et l'excitation sauvage de la victoire se lit sans pudeur sur son visage.

D'une inspiration, Julian force son calme habituel à lui revenir et sourit.

\- Souhaitez-vous que je vous aide à descendre pour admirer notre prise, Ma Dame ?

Un rire.

\- Avec plaisir.

Il ôte ses gants pour la saisir à la taille et elle se laisse faire avec une grâce toute naturelle, son corps menu se lovant contre le sien. L'espace d'un instant, l'envie de profiter de l'isolation des lieux, dans son territoire...

Mais non. Il se tient sage et la dépose courtoisement au sol. Les mains de Flora effleurent les siennes quand elle prend pied à terre, et elle lui sourit de façon charmante ; il va s'agenouiller près du cerf, examinant l'animal.

La bête est véritablement superbe, la robe parfaitement blanche et les bois argenté. Les yeux morts qui semblent le fixer sont entièrement noirs. La grâce des muscles sinueux, à peine gâchée par les soubresauts de sa brève agonie, lui évoque les descriptions de la Licorne légendaire.

\- Alors ? demande Fiona, sa voix à nouveau tintée de l'amusement calme qui lui est coutumier.

\- Superbe, approuve-t-il.

Elle rit.

\- Un cadeau pour le pied de ton lit.

Il ne peut que l'imiter à cette suggestion. Elle sait, elle _sait_ , et elle en joue avec l'effronterie qui lui est coutumière. Il charge la bête sur son épaule et va l'arnacher à Morgenstern.

\- J'en prends note.

\- J'espère bien.

Fiona ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il la soulève à son tour, un bref éclat d'incertitude traversant les yeux verts comme il esquisse ce qu'il sait être un sourire prédateur. Il la garde assise sur son bras, usant de l'autre pour dégager l'une des mèches rousses qui s'échappe de sa queue de cheval.

\- C'est-à-toi que je penserais en premier pour décorer mon lit, murmure-t-il à son oreille tout en l'installant sur Morgenstern.

Elle se trouble, les mains s'agrippant à la selle de Morgenstern avant qu'un éclair d'irritation ne pince ses lèvres. Elle hait être pareillement prise de court, il le sait. Il joue avec le feu en l'irritant sur son propre territoire, alors qu'elle croyait savourer son triomphe.

Mais il la veut aussi pour son danger ; et elle ne le tuera pas maintenant, pas au moins avant d'avoir trouvé une vengeance convenable.

Il monte Morgenstern à son tour et elle reste silencieuse, nouant les bras autours de sa taille pour se tenir malgré tout – triomphe du sens pratique sur la vexation, songe-t-il avec quelque amusement.

Il ne s'attend pas à sentir Fiona bouger lorsque Morgenstern repart, sa sœur s'établissant à genoux sur le dos de l'étalon pour venir, à son tour, dégager la chevelure noire qui tombe librement sur ses épaules.

\- Trouve des trophées à ma hauteur et je songerai à t'aider, murmure-t-elle contre sa gorge, à nouveau amusée et légère.

C'est à son tour de se troubler, orientant Morgenstern un peu trop sèchement vers le chemin tortueux qui mène vers l'extérieur de la forêt. Fiona rit et s'installe à nouveau en place.

C'est une chasse à deux proies, deux prédateurs, et où il n'y aura qu'un perdant. Julian a toutes les chances d'être ce dernier ; il a couru en premier, avancé ses pions en premier – et ils le savent tout deux.

Mais il est encore assez prudent pour ne jouer que par ses règles, dans son territoire... Et puis il n'est pas, comme Corwin ou Eric, obsédé de gagner au point d'oublier ses autres intérêts.

Pour un chasseur, la défaite compte comme une victoire si elle permet d'attraper la proie désirée.


End file.
